Kelabu
by Colonel29
Summary: Langit mendung menaungi Kyoto./ "Tebak, ini hewan apa?"/ [AkaFuri; For #AKAFURIEVENTDOMESTIC]/ Prompt : Domestic Life. Hujan/ #HappyReading!
SELAMAT HARI AKAFURI~~~~ MARI MERAYAKAN DENGAN BANJIR ASOEPANN /Ga gitu/

Di event **#DOMESTICLIFE** kali ini, fic yg dibawakan ringan2 aja kok~ fuwa fuwa~

Awalnya Ameru bingung apa artinya domestic life itu… lalu setelah search, ide2 langsung bermekaran(?) semoga Ameru bisa ngeasilin banyak fic, mengingat udah lama banget Ameru vakum /pundung/

Baik, mari rayakan **#412DOMESTIC** ini~~

.

.

 **KELABU**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata**

 **Setting : Adult!AU, OC as AkaFuri's child, Marriage!AU**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, alay, melankolis, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **AND HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

Dari cakrawala sana, awan mendung berbondong-bondong memenuhi langit Kyoto.

Hawa mendadak dingin. Gemuruh menggema dimana-mana. Langit yang sebelumnya biru khas musim panas, mendadak keabuan. Angin bertiup kencang, menggerakkan cabang pohon. Dedaunan bergemerisik. Matahari tertutup pekatnya awan.

Seijuuro menyaksikan awan bergerak pelan menutupi langit. Jendelanya agak bergemeretak ketika angin bertiup kembali. Walau tidak menembus jendela, Seijuuro bisa merasakan angin itu menusuk kulitnya dengan hawa dingin. Ia hendak bangun, ketika sosok lain memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ayah…" Rupanya Seiko. Anak perempuannya kemudian berlari kecil mendekati ayahnya, duduk di sampingnya, lalu memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Seijuuro melihat kilat ketakutan pada mata coklat sang anak.

"Ada apa, Seiko?" Tanya Seijuuro, sembari mengelus rambut merah sebahu Seiko. Seiko sendiri diam sejenak.

"Diluar angin bertiup kencang, ayah, Seiko takut…" Ujarnya kemudian. Seijuuro memahaminya, ketakutan anak usia enam tahun.

"Itu hal wajar, Seiko sayang, jangan khawatirs, " Seijuuro lalu menenangkan anaknya, masih mengelus rambut Seiko.

Tak lama, Seijuuro mendengar langkah kaki kecil mendekat. Lalu bayangan Kouki masuk dalam pengliatannya. Ditangannya ada nampan berisi tiga buah gelas teh dan keripik. Ketiga gelas itu mengepulkan asap hangat. Kouki lalu bergabung, meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Seiko mengambil cangkir miliknya yang bergambar panda, meniup-niup asap tipis itu.

"Sepertinya badai akan datang…" Kouki mengambil tempat di samping Seiko, mengelus sejenak pncak kepala Seiko. Seijuuro melirik jendela besar itu kembali, membenarkan ucapan Kouki.

"Kau benar—"

"Aduh panas!"

Keduanya segera menoleh pada satu eksistensi di tengah mereka. Ekspresi Seiko antara terkejut dan sedikit kesakitan, dengan lidah kecilnya terjulur keluar. Seiko berkali-kali menjulurkan lidahnya, sesekali mengaduh kesakitan.

Kouki dengan sigap meraih gelas Seiko, takut anaknya akan menjatuhkan gelasnya, "Hati-hati, Seiko. Masih panas 'kan tehnya…"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Seijuuro bertanya "Bagaimana, sudah mendingan?"

Seiko mengangguk pelan, "Papa, gelasku, " tangan kecilnya meraih gelasnya kembali, meniupnya kembali, dan setelah dipastikan teh itu sudah cukup dingin, Seiko menenggaknya. Begitu juga Seijuuro dan Kouki.

.

Mereka bertiga kemudian terdiam. Bahkan Seiko asyik dengan keripik di mangkuk, asyik dengan dirinya. Kouki dan Seijuuro sendiri memilih hening, mendengarkan suara alam di luar sana.

Kemudian terdengar angin semakin liar berhembus, disusul bunyi rintik. Jendela besar keluarga Akashi mendadak berembun dan basah oleh tetes air hujan. Hawa pun semakin terasa dingin. Kouki meminum tehnya lebih banyak, takut kehilangan kehangatan minuman itu.

Seiko sudah tidak ada di antara mereka lagi. Ia asyik menatap hujan besar yang mengguyur dari jendela. Mata coklat besarnya menatap takjub setiap tetes yang menutupi jendela besar itu. Tangannya sesekali meraba-raba kacanya yang berembun. Senandung kecilnya terdengar, sementara Kouki sudah merapat pada Seijuuro, bersandar padanya. Menikmati hening, suara guyuran hujan, dan sesekali suara nyaring Seiko.

 _ **JDAAARR!**_

Kouki refleks menutup matanya, dan ketika membukanya, Kouki menghadapi gelap gulitanya ruang tamu. Cahaya hanya didapat dari jendela besar di belakang mereka.

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, "Seiko?!" Kouki mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai-gapai apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Bisa didengarnya Seiko berteriak panik, tampaknya akan segera menangis.

"Tenanglah, Seiko…" Kemudian suara menenangkan Seijuuro terdengar. Sepertinya ia sudah bangkit duluan dan menemukan Seiko duluan. Kouki kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan menuju dapur, mengambil lilin di atas laci atas dan korek api.

Menyalakan korek api, kemudian mengarahkan apinya pada sumbu lilin, lilin itu pun menyala. Kouki lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan lilin dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat Seijuuro duduk kembali di sofa, dengan Seiko dalam gendongannya, nampak berusaha menenangkan Seiko yang ketakutan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Seiko menggumam tanda 'iya' . Kouki meletakkan lliin di atas meja, cahayanya berpendar redup.

"Hujannya deras sekali…" Gumam Kouki, melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Langit pun sudah sangat gelap.

"Seiko takut ayah, papa…" Seiko mulai merengek. Badannya bergetar dalam pelukan Seijuuro.

Kouki memutar akal, mencari cara menenangkan putrinya itu. Mata kecilnya tertuju pada cahaya lilin di depannya. Memandang lama, kemudian Kouki tersadar.

"Ah, aku tahu, " Ujar Kouki, "Kita main bayangan."

Seiko menelengkan kepalanya, bingung, "Bayangan, papa?"

Seijuuro mengerti maksud Kouki, dan berkata, "Ya, Seiko. Kita akan membuat banyak hal dari bayangan, " Lalu Seijuuro bangkit dan berjalan menuju laci di belakang sofa, membukanya, dan mengambil senter.

"Bagaimana caranya, ayah?" Dari suaranya, Seiko terdengar antusias. Ia lalu turun dari gendongan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro mengarahkan senter yang sudah menyala sejajar dengan nyala lilin. Lalu tangannya bergerak membuat gerakan menangkup kedepan cahaya lilin.

"Tebak, hewan apa?" Tanya Seijuuro, lalu membuat bunyi 'rawr' kecil pada bayangan yang dihasilkannya.

Seiko terpekik, lalu berteriak sambil menunjuk bayangan tangan Seijuuro, "Buaya!"

"Bagus, " Kini giliran Kouki. Jarinya membentuk pose 'peace' , dua jarinya bergerak lucu, "Kalau ini?"

"Kelinci!" Lalu Seiko bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

Seterusnya, Seijuuro dan Kouki membuat panggung boneka dari bayangan. Seiko pun tak kalah, ia membuat laba-laba dengan kespuluh jari mungilnya.

Lama mereka bermain bayangan, hingga mereka lupa,

Bahwa hujan badai tengah mengguyur Kyoto.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau ini apa?"

"Eh, itu apa, ayah?"

"Ayah dan Papa sedang pelukan—"

"SE—SEI!"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

SATU LAGI FIC~~! HEPI AKAFURI DEIII~~ lumayan buat asupan dihari ulangtahun /jomblonya

Semoga ga Cuma ini doing yang Ameru publish, doain Ameru aktif~~~ /nangis bombay/


End file.
